Yule ball
by dizuz
Summary: It's the yule ball and Jamie has to go with someone. She wants to go with Neville but will he ask her? Fem!Harry. Starts out as one-sided fem!Harry/Neville. May end up as fem!Harry/Draco
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Yule ball

**Pairing: **Starts out as one-sided fem!Harry/Neville. Might end up as fem!Harry/Draco

**Summary: **It's the yule ball and Jamie has to go with someone. She wants to go with Neville but will he ask her?

**A/N: **English isn't my mother tongue so excuse me for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. I know it's short but it's a prologue so it should be okay.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

"speak"

**_Prologue_**

The yule ball is in two weeks and I haven't got a date yet. What am I going to do? I hope someone wants to go with me and why can't anybody ask me out?

"Hey Potter want to go to the yule ball with me?"

"Bugger off Malfoy didn't you ask that pug of a girlfriend of yours to the yule ball already?" I asked him.

"Actually no if you mean Pansy that is. We were never together. I wanted to ask you first." He said innocently.

"Let me get back to you Malfoy and I'll answer you later." I answered not really sure of what to say. Of course I went away before he could reply. I only heard a small "don't wait too long Potter".

When I got to the common room I saw Neville my crush since last year ask Ginny Weasley if she wanted to go to the yule ball with him. I ran up to the girls dormitories. What should I say to Draco now that Neville asked Ginny out. Should I say yes? I have to speak to Hermione now. I have to find her. I pick up the Marauder's map from my truck and see that Hermione is talking to Neville in the common room. So, I go down to ask her to come to the dormitories so I can ask her what I should do.

"Muffliato" I say while waving my wand. "So Hermione I don't know what to do. The boy I wanted to ask me asked someone else and then there is this other guy that I don't like and he asked me to go with him and nobody else has asked me should I say yes to the guy I don't like?"

"Jamie, first of all breathe. To answer your question yes I think you should say yes to this guy. I mean if doesn't work at least you may make the other guy jealous."

"You're right 'mione. Thank you so much!" I exclaim hugging her.

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right." I just roll my eyes.

"Alright I'm going to go find him." I say.

"Who is this mysterious guy anyway?" she asks me.

"Surprise. Sorry I can't tell you." I say mysteriously.

000000000000000000

"Draco!" I exclaim.

"Yes, princess" Draco say

"Stop it Draco. I just wanted to say I would love to go to the yule ball with you"

"You know you like it princess."

"No I don't Draco. You know I'm not a princess I'm far from it."

"Oh yeah right I forgot princesses are supposed to be really pretty." he said flirtingly. I slap him lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh I guess you won't have a date for the yule ball" I answer as flirtingly.

"Wait Jamie you know I was just kidding right" He says hesitantly.

"So was I Draco" I say while walking away. "Meet me outside the Gryffindor common room at six."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Yule ball

**Pairing: **Starts out as one-sided fem!Harry/Neville. May end up as fem!Harry/Draco

**Summary: **It's the yule ball and Jamie has to go with someone. She wants to go with Neville but will he ask her?

**A/N: **English isn't my mother tongue so excuse me for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. Who should Jamie end up with Neville or Draco? Vote on the poll I put up on my profile.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

"speak"

"Hermione I need your help!" I said panicking.

"What now Jamie? I'm trying to read."

"I need to find a dress to the yule ball! Have you found a dress yet? Who are you going with?" I asked.

"Okay, Jamie calm down. First of all it's a Hogsmeade weekend we'll go then. Second of all you would never believe who asked me out."

"Ron?"

"Haha, no" she said sarcastically.

"Well then I have no clue"

"Viktor Krum asked me and I said yes."

"What!? Nooo. I thought you liked Ron." I said accusingly.

"Well I did, but he never asked me. I bet he is going to ask me or you tomorrow because he doesn't have a date yet"

"Yes that's true. It's almost dinner time let's go."

000000000000000000

Dinner was as usual Ron was shoving food down his throat as if he would never eat anything in his life after the meal. While Hermione and I were talking about everything and nothing. Today's subject dresses.

"Do you know what kind of dress you want?" Hermione asked me.

"I think I want something to match my eyes maybe an emerald coloured dress or maybe something black. Black seems so dark for something this interesting though. I think I want an emerald coloured dress." I answered having a meaning to my dress. The green representing my partner too not just my eyes.

"Oh that's a wonderful idea Jamie. I can't wait until tomorrow!" Hermione squealed in a very unHermione like way.

"So do you have a dress yet?" I asked.

"Yes. It is absolutely wonderful" She answered with a weird twinkle in her eyes. Almost like Dumbledore it is quite scary actually.

"I bet you date and most of the boys will fall over their feet when they see you. Especially Ron here" I said while poked Ron in the ribs.

"Oy, what was that for?" He said with his mouth full of what seemed like chicken.

"Nothing" I said innocently. He went back to eating immediately.

"Eating is all he will ever care about" Hermione said laughing.

000000000000000000

In Hogsmeade we went to this shop called Gladrags Wizardwear. There I found the perfect dress it was emerald just like my eyes and had a silver details. It was wonderful. Now I only had to tell Draco what to expect without telling him what I'm going to wear so that we can match. Maybe I can buy him an emerald handkerchief. Hermione put me out of my stupor by saying that she found the perfect dress. It was a beautiful Periwinkle blue colour.

"I bet Ron will be so jealous of Viktor when he sees you. I promise 'mione you'll look beautiful in that dress." I told her truthfully,

"Thank you Jamie you're the best!" She told me while hugging me.

"Thanks I already knew that though" I told her smirking.

"You're starting to sound like Malfoy. Jamie is something wrong? Should we go back so Madam Pomfrey can check on you?" She said fake worryingly.

"Nothing's wrong with me 'mione let's buy these dresses and get going."

000000000000000000

"Hi Draco!"

"Hi Jamie"

"Well I just bought my dress while we were in Hogsmeade." I told him "So, I wanted to tell you that maybe you and I can buy a handkerchief if we find one that is in the same colour."

"Of course. We can go tomorrow. If you'd like that is."

"Yeah sounds good. It's a date." I said walking away."

I didn't realise that I said it was a date before I got back to the Gryffindor common room. When I got back I was so embarrassed.

* * *

**A/N:** I wish it had been a little bit shorter but otherwise I hope you enjoy. :D


End file.
